Highschool problems
by hott4wwe
Summary: Randy just got togeter with Cody but when his Ex John renters his life what will Randy do about it. It will get rated M futher in the story.
1. Chapter 1

Randy has had a secret crush on Cody for months. One day he finally decides to do something about it. He goes over to Cody one day in the lunchroom. "Hey Cody"

"Randy what's up?"

"I wanted to know if you wanted to hang out tonight."

"Really I didn't know you were gay."

"Really the whole school knows I'm gay. How could you not know?"

"I don't know maybe because no one ever talks to me."

"I'm talking to you."

"Why you never talk to me or even look at me." Cody looks down.

"So do you."

"Do I what?"

"Want to hang out with me?"

"Is this some kind of joke?"

"No I mean it."

"You really think I'm going to-" Randy cuts him off by kissing him on the lips.

"Yes I do."

Cody smiles "Okay then I would love to go out with you."

"Ok then give me your number and I'll pick you up tonight."

After they exchange numbers Randy leaves.

7:00 that night Randy comes over to pick up Cody. When he knocks on the door Cody's father answers it. "May I help you?"

"Hi I'm Randy and I'm here to pick up Cody."

Dusty steps to the side "Come on in"

Before he could say anything Cody walks in. "Hey Randy"

"Cody you look good."

"So do you" Cody looks at his dad. "See you later dad."

Dusty waves them off "Ok son"

**In the car**

Cody looks nervously at Randy. "So Randy have you ever been on a date."

"Yeah I have."

"Really who with?"

"Our school football team caption."

"John Cena you're kidding."

"Nope"

"I didn't even know he was gay."

"No one does he's a closet case."

"Really he had a girlfriend."

"That's just for show."

"How long were you with him?"

"Almost two years and I was in love with him."

Cody looks down 'Do you still love him."

"He was my first I'll always love him."

"Do you still talk to him?"

"No I haven't talked to him since we broke up and that was a month ago. He's been trying to get back together but I want nothing to do with him. I even threatened to out him if he wouldn't leave me alone."

"Did he?"

"Yeah but sometimes he still tries." Randy looks at Cody. "Can we not talk about him anymore?"

"Ok"

**Later on after their date there outside Cody house.**

Cody looks down at his feet. "So I had fun tonight."

"Me too maybe we could do it again sometime."

"I'd like that" Cody smiles "Well I better go."

"Wait" Randy turns Cody toward him and kisses him.

When they pull back Cody grinning from ear to ear. "See you tomorrow."

"Yeah see you tomorrow." Randy waits for Cody to go inside then he leaves.

**A couple weeks later**

Cody's at his locker when he sees Randy walking up to him. He smiles "Hey Randy"

"Hey Cody" Randy kisses Cody.

Two guys suddenly walk up to them. John Cena is one of them and he yells. "Hey look at those two faggots."

Cody turns to him. "Shut up Cena."

Randy steps forward "Don't worry Cody I'm sure Cena knows what it's like to kiss a guy."

Cena snorts "I've never kissed a guy in my life."

Randy smiles "You sure about that." Randy kisses Cena.

Cena pushes him off "What the hell are you doing Fag."

Randy licks his lips "Kissing my Ex-boyfriend. What you don't remember us kissing and touching each other. You don't remember us having sex over and over and over and over and-"

Cody grabs Randy's arm. "Randy lets just go."

The other guy, named Adam, speaks up. "Wait dude you use to date him."

Randy smirks "Yes we did and we were in love."

Cena pushes Randy "We never dated I'm straight you ass, not gay."

Cody suddenly specks up. "You're still in love with him aren't you? That's why you told me to stay away from him."

John threw his hands up in the air. "What part of I'm not gay don't you understand."

Randy's smile fades a little. "Are you still in love with me John?"

Cena looks at Randy for a moment then storms off with Adam behind him.

Cody smiles "I guess whatever this was between us it's over."

Randy turns to Cody. "What why?"

"He still loves you."

So I care about you Cody and I want us to continue this because I think we have something."

"Really"

"Yeah I mean if you want to."

Cody smiles "I do"

Randy kisses Cody "Come on lets get to class."


	2. Chapter 2

**Randy was home one Saturday morning when his doorbell rang. He got up and answered it. "John"**

"Hey Randy"

"What are you doing here?"

"You got a minute maybe we can talk."

"I don't know."

"Please"

Randy sighs and walks outside, closing the door behind him. He sits on the swing, that he has on his porch and John sits next to him. They just sit there in silent before Randy finally speaks up. "So what did you want to talk about?"

"I'm sorry"

"For what?"

"Everything I put you through I'm sorry."

"And why are you telling me this."

"Because I want you back."

"John-"

"Look seeing you with Cody and kissing him made me realize how much I missed us."

"Oh please John you never cared for me."

"You know that's not true. I mean I know that I never really expressed myself like you but you knew how I felt about you. You knew I-"

Randy looks at John "Know that you what?"

John looks down "You knew that I loved you."

Randy looks away "John you said it was just sex."

"And I lied alright I still love you."

"Then how come you never said anything."

"I was scared alright because I never cared about anyone as much as I cared about you."

"You were scared"

"Yes I thought if I did anything about it I would lose my life."

"Your life?"

"My friends, my scholarship, my popularity, my future."

"Then why are we here now huh."

"Because over the time we were apart I realized something."

"What?"

"I have no life without you."

Randy looks John deeply in his eyes and knew that his words were sincere. "So what are you saying?"

"I'm saying that I love you and I want us to try again."

"But I'm with Cody now."

"You've only been with him for what two week."

Yes and he's shown me that he cares about me more than you ever have in our two year relationship."

John gets up "I don't get it I thought you still loved me."

Randy gets up "I do still love you but-"

"Then why are you throwing away our two years for two weeks with someone you never even talked to before. What are you just trying to make me jealous?"

"No"

"Are you trying to hurt me?"

"Oh like all the times you hurt me."

John looks down at his feet. "I never meant to hurt you Randy."

Randy uses his hand to lift John's head. "I know you didn't."

"What do you want me to do?"

"What?"

"I'll do anything for another chance."

Randy takes away his hand and walks away from him. "It's too late John."

"I'll come out."

Randy stops walking and turns back to John. "What?"

"I said I'll come out. I just want another shot."

Randy looks down "I can't"

John wipes his wet face and sniffles. "So you don't even want to try."

Looking back up he sees that John is crying. He reaches out and tries to touch him but John pushes his hand away and walks off.

Randy goes after him. "John!"

John ignores him and gets in his car. He looks back over at Randy then back at the road. Steeping on the gas he pulls off.

All Randy could do was watch as John drove off. He cursed himself because deep down he knew he still loved John and he wanted to get back together but he was scared that it would all come crumbling down if he let John back in. So he went back in the house.


	3. Chapter 3

Monday morning John was at his locker when Adam comes up behind him. "Hey dude"

John turns to Adam "What's up"

"Why are you avoiding me?"

"I'm not avoiding you."

"Yes you are and you have been ever since that day Randy kissed you."

"Shut up"

Adam leans against the locker. "Look I'm your best friend right."

"Yes"

"Then tell me what's bothering you."

"Just drop it ok!" John slams his locker shut and walks off.

Adam goes after him. "Is what he said true?"

John turns back to Adam. "Adam"

"Look you know you can trust me."

John leans back against the locker. "Yes it's true."

"How long were you together?"

"Two years" Adam slaps John on the side of the head. "Ow what the hell?"

"You were dating a guy for two years and you couldn't tell you're best friend!"

"Stop yelling do you want the whole school to find out."

"Sorry man I can't believe this."

"You want to know the worst part, I still love him."

**The bell rang**

Adam looks up "Come on better get to class."

"Hey you won't tell anyone will you?"

"No your secrets safe with me."

They head of to class. Little did they know little Evan Bourne heard everything they said. Evan was a little kid, one that everyone loved to pick on. He only had one fried and that was Cody. They had been friends ever since the beginning of the school year. Now that he knew Cena was gay all that was going to change. No longer was he going to be bullied and picked on, no he was going to be popular. But who was going to believe him. First he had to get proof and that was going to be easy now that his best friend Cody is dating Randy.

In his chemistry class he saw Cody sitting by himself and he goes over to him. "Hey Cody"

"Hey Evan"

"Can I talk to you about something?"

"Sure" Cody said not looking up.

"I heard Cena is gay."

This made him sit up. "What where did you hear that?"

"I overheard him and Adam talking. So it is true."

"Don't tell anyone ok."

"And who would believeme." Suddenly he gets an idea. "I also hear that Cena still loves him."

"So that doesn't mean anything."

"You think Randy still loves him?"

"He told me he still loved him."

"And that doesn't make you believe that they'll get back together."

"No, Randy wouldn't do that to me."

"You've only been with him for what two weeks. He was with Cena for two years. Cena was his first and you know some people can never forget their first."

"Ok will you just shut up please? It's none of your business so stay out of it."

"I'll prove it"

"How?"

"Get me a picture of them together and I show you."

"How is that going to help anything?"

"Just do it ok."

"Ok fine I'm going over his house after school I'll get it them."

"Ok"

After school and after a couple hours at Randy's house he is dropped off back at his house. He sees Evan sitting on the steps. "Hey Evan"

Evan gets up "Did you get it?"

"Yes" Cody pulls a picture out of his backpack and gives it to Evan. "I still don't know how this will prove anything."

"It will prove a lot just trust me." Evan walks off but stops. "Hey does Randy know you got this?"

"No"

"Good don't tell anyone." Even leaves and Cody goes inside.

The next day John entered the school he saw some of his team mates standing by his locker and he goes over to them. "Hey guys"

Dave Batista one of the players spoke up first. "Hey fag"

Cena stops "What did you call me?"

"That's what you are" Dave leans in close. "A fag."

Cena takes a step back. "What makes you say that?" Cena chuckles nervously.

Dave turns to Jack, Wade and Hunter. "Should I show him?" They all smile and Dave turns back to John and hold up a picture. "This"

Cena's eyes grew wide. There he was lip locking with Randy in the pool in his backyard. "Where did you get that?"

"Evan Bourne." Dave says

Cena looks confused "Who?"

"That little nerd Evan, he's friends with Cody." Dave drops the picture. "So you're a homo huh."

The bell rang and students filled the halls. Randy and Cody saw them and they go over to them.

Dave saw Randy walking up to them as other kids surrounded them. "And speck of the devil here comes the little fairy himself."

Cena turns to see Randy and a lot of other kids watching them. He turns back to Dave. "I um-"

Wade walks up to him. "Maybe that's why he loves sports so much. So he can stare at us in the shower."

Cena was starting to get scared "I never did that."

Dave starts pacing. "So you never watched us or seen us naked."

"No Randy's the only guy I ever been with or seen naked."

Dave smiles "Did I ever tell you how much I hate fags." Dave drew back his fist and hit John in the face, knocking him down on the ground.

Randy runs over to him. "John are you ok?"

Dave picks up Randy and throws him into the locker. Wade and Hunter grab him and they hold him down while Dave pounded on Cena. Randy yelled and yelled for them to stop he even struggled to get lose but it was no use.

Vince along with other teachers suddenly came into view and Dave was pulled off of John. "What the hell are you doing? Wade, Dave, Hunter and John in my office now!" Wade, Dave and Hunter walks off Randy tries to help John up but he pushes him off and follows the others. Vince looks back at the crowd of people. "Everyone back to class now." The students ran off and Vince leaves.

Randy sees the picture on the ground and turns to Cody. "This is my picture."

Cody looks down.

"How did it get here it was in my room."

Cody slowly looks back up. "I um-"

"You stole it"

"I'm sorry"

"Why huh what did John ever do to you."

"I didn't bring it here I just took it."

"For who?"

Evan walks over to them. "For me I told him that I can prove that you still loved Cena and I asked him for a picture of you two."

Randy walks up to Evan "This had nothing to do with how I felt you did it to out him didn't you. So you can be popular."

"Yes I did I'm tired of being pushed around. I'm tired of being called names. I might not be on the football team but I'm the guy who outed the star football player. Now I'm the man and I could care less about you, any of you." Evan leaves

Cody slowly walks up behind him. "Randy"

"How could you do this Cody? I thought you were different."

"I'm sorry I just wanted to know."

"Know what?"

"How you felt about Cena."

Randy turns to Cody. "You want to know how I feel about Cena. I never stopped loving him and when I found out he still loved me I was happy. I've missed him and I've never cared about anyone like I care about him. He's everything to me, always has and always will be. I never should have started this with you. It was a mistake." Randy picks up the picture and walks off leaving a heartbroken Cody standing there, alone.


	4. Chapter 4

**Wade, Dave and Hunter all got detention but John got off.**

Wednesday morning before school John was lying in his bed his eye was a little swollen and his ribs were sore. Adam came over to keep him company. He went upstairs to John's room. It was slightly open so he went inside. John was lying on the bed with an ice pack on his eye. Adam slowly walks up to him. "Hey John"

John jumps "Adam how did you get in here?"

"You mom just left she let me in." Adam sat next to him.

"What do you want?" John said not looking at him.

"I just wanted to see if you were ok, are you?"

John sighs "I don't know"

Adam lies next to John. "I'm sorry I wasn't there for you."

John smiles "That's alright"

Adam places his arms behind his head. "No its not I should have been there for you like you're always there for me."

"Adam"

"I feel so bad like I caused this."

John sits up "You didn't cause anything."

Adam sits up "Then what happened and how did they find out?"

"They had a picture of me and Randy."

"How did they get it?"

"That kid Evan gave it to them."

"And how did he get it?"

John shrugs "I don't know" John picks up his picture of him and Randy off the dresser. "I don't know but it was at Randy's house."

Adam looks down "Do you think he gave it to them?"

"NO!" John gets up but slowly sits back down. After catching his breath he looked back at Adam. "Randy would never do that to me."

Adam sighs and looks at the clock. "We're going to be late for school."

John lays back down "I'm going to stay here my stomach still hurts."

"Are you sure?"

John smiles "Yeah"

Adam pats John on the shoulder. "Alright I'll come over after school."

"Alright see you later." John gets up and walks Adam to the door, locking it after he left. He went back upstairs and got back in his bed. About five minutes later he was asleep.

In the hallway at school

Randy was getting his stuff out of his locker when he was pushed from behind. His head hit the locker and he fell. Looking up he saw Jack smiling down at him.

Jack stares down at the scared teen. "Watch where you're going fag."

Randy looks down "I'm sorry"

Jack kicks Randy's papers before walking off with a smile on his face.

Randy waited for him to bend the corner then he pulled his legs up to his chest, buried his head in his arms and cried.

Adam walked up to him. "Are you ok Randy?" he doesn't say anything so Adam touches his shoulder and he jumps. "Whoa whoa it's alright I'm not going to hurt you."

Randy wipes his face. "I'm alright Adam"

Adam starts picking up his papers. "You sure you're alright?"

Randy smiles "Yeah" he starts to pick up his books. "Thanks"

Adam gets up and helps Randy up. "Don't worry Jack an asshole and he should have got suspended with the rest of them."

Randy smiles "Yeah" he looks down "Have you talked to John?"

Adam put his hands in his pockets "Yeah I went to see him before I came here."

"Is he ok" Randy said looking back up.

"Yeah he's still a little sore but he's good. He was kind of tired so he stayed home."

"Oh that's good" Randy was about to say something else but he was interrupted by the bell.

Adam smiles "Come on I'll walk you to class."

LUNCHROOM

Randy sat in the back of the lunch room alone. He looked a few tables across at the jock table. He saw Jack and Evan along with other players. He saw Cody also sitting alone.

"Hey Randy" A perky voice said

Randy looked up and saw Kelly Kelly standing in front of him. "Oh hey Kelly what's up?"

"Nothing mind if I sit?"

Randy started playing in his food "Sure"

"Randy I think you should talk to Cody."

"Why he's the one who stole the picture from my house. This is all his fault Kelly."

Adam suddenly walks up. "So Cody gave them the picture?"

Randy looks up at Adam "No he just stole it from my house and gave it to Evan."

"Why would he do that?" Kelly said taking a bite out of her hamburger.

"He said Evan wanted to prove to him that I still cared a lot about Cena." He said not looking up.

Adam looked over at Cody. "I don't care why he did it. That was messed up."

"I know but it's not his fault it's that asshole Evan's." Randy glared over at Even who just smiled back at him. He saw Evan whisper something to Jack making him look over at their table.

Jack suddenly gets up, Evan and some more of his jock friends behind him. They walked over to where Randy and the others were. "What's up losers?"

Randy didn't look up he kept his head down and played with his hands.

He felt someone sit next to him; he looked up and saw Jack beside him. He freezes when he feels Jack's arm go around his neck. "Hey Randy"

"Hey Jack" Randy starts shaking.

Jack smiles "Are you cold?"

Adam gets up "Look just leave him alone."

"Or what" A deep voice said from behind him.

Adam turned and saw Dave. "What are you doing here I thought you were in dentition all day."

Dave chuckles "That teacher doesn't care about us." He looks behind Adam and sees Randy. "Hey fairy where's you lover."

Randy still didn't look up and when he felt a hand on his leg he jumps, his hand knocked over his tray, sending his lunch into Jack's lap. Fear came over him and he ran. He heard shuffling behind him and he knew they were following him. The whole team ran after him along with Adam. When Randy rounded the corner he ran into Vince, the principle and he quickly got behind him. Vince looked up and saw the entire football team in front of him. Adam saw Vince and went over to him.

Vince saw Dave and spoke up. "Dave you're suspended"

Dave walks up "What why?"

"Because you're suppose to be in dentition now get to my office now!" Vince barks out

Dave hit the locker and storms off.

Vince looks back at the team. "No football for two weeks."

Jack steps up "But we have two games coming up. If we don't play we're going to lose our undefeated streak."

"Well you should have thought about that before you decided to disobey me. Now get back to the lunch room!"

The team storms off all except Jack. Jack just glared at Randy. "This isn't over Orton."

"Go now Jack!" Vince says and Jack leaves

Vince turns back to Randy and Adam. Randy was panting and sweating. Vince puts his hand on his shoulder. "Randy son are you ok?"

Randy nods "Yes thank you"

"Would you like to call for a ride home?"

Randy smiles "I would but my mom is at work."

"I can walk him home if that's ok."

Vince sighs "Ok I'll give you a note incase you get stopped by security."

Ten minutes later

There standing outside Randy's house. "Thanks for walking me home Adam."

"No problem, see you tomorrow."

"Bye"

After he goes inside Adam starts walking back to John's house.

**Mistakes are mine. XXOO**


	5. Chapter 5

After banging on John's door, for what seemed like hours, he finally answers. "God Adam what the hell?"

Adam walks in "Well get up faster next time."

John shuts the door and turns to Adam. "What are you doing here school's not out yet?"

"The principle let us out early."

"What the whole school?"

"No just me and Randy."

"Randy, why what happened to him?"

"He got harassed by a couple of guys on the football team."

"What is he ok?"

"Yeah he's just a little shaken up but that's all."

John runs upstairs and gets dressed. When he comes back down Adam is still standing there like he never left. "Adam my mom told me I can't drive yet so will you give me a ride over there."

Adam smiles "Really but you never let me drive your car. Mostly because of the five cars I totaled in two months."

John thinks for a minute "On second thought I think I'll walk."

"Ha ha very funny" he takes the keys from John. "Come on lets go."

**Randy's house**

After showering Randy found himself sitting in front of the TV wrapped in a blanket. He heard the door bell ring and thought about not answering it but decided to anyway. Looking in the peephole he sees Cody standing there with his hands in his pockets. He opens the door. "Cody what are you doing here?"

"I called my mom to come get me from school." Cody said nervously.

"Why?" Randy questioned.

"To see if you were ok. I'm so sorry Randy I swear I didn't know he was going to do that."

"I know its ok; it wasn't your fault Cody."

"Nut I feel so bad I mean I gave him the picture and now the football team is making your like hell."

Randy looks down "You want to come in?"

Cody nods "Sure" Cody comes in.

Randy pushes the door to close it but he didn't realize it didn't close all the way. He followed Cody in the living room and sat down. He then remembered all the things he said to Cody the last time he saw him. "I'm sorry about what I said the other day."

"Don't be I deserved it."

"No you didn't Evan did this not you."

Cody takes Randy's hand in his. "Randy I know it's a long shot but do we still have a chance at a relationship." Cody said hopefully."

Randy looks down "Honestly I don't know." He said truefully. "I just-" Randy was cut off by Cody's lips on his own.

**Meanwhile outside**

Adam pulled up in Randy's drive way and turned the car off. He looked over at John. "Want me to come in with you?"

John shakes his head "No that's ok I might stay here for a while. I call you later alright."

"Alright" John gets out of the car and walks to the door. He sees the door open so he goes in. walking in the living room he sees Cody and Randy kissing and he freezes. He couldn't believe this, how could Randy do this to him again. Without a sound he turned and left.

Adam pulled out of the drive way and he was about to pull off but he saw John walking back out. "Hey is everything alright?"

John gets in the car. "Yeah it's fine." He said with his head down.

Adam doesn't buy it though. "What happened John?"

John wipes his face "He was in there with Cody and they were….god I'm such an idiot."

"John"

John looks out the window. "Just take me home Adam." Adam sighs but pulls off.

**Randy's house**

Randy pulls back from Cody and gets up. "I'm sorry Cody but I can't."

"Randy I'm sorry"

"I know and I believe you but I want to be with John."

Cody looks down. "I thought you liked me."

"I do" Randy sits back down and takes Cody's hands in his. "You're an amazing guy and I really care about you but as a friend. I never stopped loving John I'm sorry."

Cody pulls his hands away. "Ok I….um…I should go." Cody gets up and walks off.

Randy goes after him. "Cody!"

Cody opens the door and turns back to Randy. "I'm sorry Randy for everything." He leaves and Randy goes back inside.

**John's house**

Adam pulled up in John's driveway. He looks over at him. "I'm sorry John."

John smiles sadly "Do you have to be anywhere?"

Adam shakes his head "No"

John stared at his hands. "Can you hang out with me I don't want to be alone?"

"Yeah sure" Adam and John gets out of the car and head inside.

**Thursday morning**

John walked the halls of his high school with his head down. When he reached his locker the word "FAG" was sprayed across it in big red letters. He turned around and saw Wade laughing at him. Slowly he turned back to his locker and got his books out. Walking pass Wade he heard him whisper the word again. He stops and turns to him. "You got something to say Wade?"

Wade stalks closer to John. "Awwww did I hurt the little princes feelings."

Adam saw them from down the hall and he walked up behind him. "John what are you doing?"

John turns to Adam "Was Wade harassing Randy?"

Wade pushes John "Yeah it was and you know what he's kind of cute. I wonder what it would feel like to touch him and kiss him and-" John punches Wade in the face and gets on top of him. Adam tried to pull him off but John was too strong. Adam heard yelling from down the hall and saw security coming. One grabbed him and the other grabbed John. They were sent to the office where they were sent home and suspended while Wade went to the nurse's office.

Randy was walking with Kelly when Jack came up to him. He knocked the books out off his hand and slams him against the locker. "I told you this wasn't over didn't I."

Randy struggled to get free. "Let me go."

"Or what huh" Jack growled "No one can help you now. Adam and your boyfriend got suspended all next week. You know what that means." Jack's hand starts to roam around Randy's body. "That means I get your pretty little body all to myself."

Kelly grabs Jacks arm. "Let him go you asshole."

Jack looks at her and pushes her down. Turning back to Randy he leans in closer. So close he can feel Randy's breath on his. "See you soon." Jack lets go of him and walks off with a grin on his face.

Randy slides down the lockers and Kelly slides over next to him. "Are you ok?" Randy's head ended up on her shoulder and he cried.


	6. Chapter 6

**Monday morning**

Randy was sitting in his car with Kelly in the school parking lot. He didn't want to go to school but his father made him. He didn't tell anyone about what happened with Jack. The only person who knows is Kelly.

Kelly was looking out the window when she saw Jack leaning against his truck staring at them. She looks over at Randy. "Randy you need to talk to someone."

Randy looks out the window at Jack then back at Kelly. "I can't Kelly."

"But what if he does something to you." She said.

"Just don't tell anyone alright. If you do that wont help me it will only make things worse."

"Randy I can't keep this to myself. No scratch that I won't."

"It's none of your bisness Kelly. Now just stay out of it, please."

Kelly looks down. "Fine but if he touches you again I'm going to kill him myself."

Randy smiles "Thanks" Randy's phone rings and he answers it. "Hello"

Adam spoke "Hey Randy how are you?"

"I'm good hey have you talked to John."

"Um yeah I just got off the phone with him."

"Well is he ok? I heard about what happened with Wade. I've been trying to call him since Friday and he's not answering."

"He's just going through a rough time right now."

"Well can you tell him to call me please I really need to talk to him." Randy said playing with his fingers.

"Yeah um if you need anything just call me ok."

Randy smiles "Ok I'll call you after school."

"Bye" Adam hangs up and looks at John. "Why won't you call him?"

"What's the point huh he's with Cody." John said turning back to the TV.

"You need to talk to him; he had it rough the past few days. Now that you're gone the football team has been harassing him and it's getting hard for him to walk to class without someone messing with him. He needs you John."

"And how do you know that." John said looking over at him.

"Because he told me, alright look every time I talk to him he asks about you. He's worried about you and you're worried about him just adamit it ."

John scoffs "No I'm not I'm done with him. He wants to be with Cody that's fine with me." Adam punches John on the arm. "Ow damn it I'm getting tired of you hitting me?"

"Then stop being an asshole, Randy needs you right now and I'm sick of it." Adam gets up and gets his things.

John stands up "Where are you going?"

Adam looks back at John "I'm going home call me when you're done being an ass." Adam leaves.

John sits back down on the couch.

**School lunch room**

Randy was sitting by himself in the corner of the locker room. He was eating his food when his phone rang. He pulled it out and saw John's name. He smiles and was about to answer it when he sees Jack walking toward him. Forgetting about his phone he stared at Jack as he sat in front of him.

"Hi Randy"

Randy just sits there. "Hi"

Jack just smiles "You look good today you know that."

Randy was shaking "Thank you" he silently says. Randy's phone rang once more. Looking down he sees that it's John again. "Um do you want something Jack?"

"No can I just look at you. God you are beautiful." Randy starts to get up but Jack gets up and sits next to him, pulling him back down. "Where do you think you going?"

Randy looks down "I'm done"

Jack looks down at Randy's full plate. "But you hardly ate anything."

"I'm not hungry." He quickly says.

**Kelly saw the two from across the lunch room and went to get the principal.**

Randy still had his head down when he felt Jacks hand on his leg. "Can you please go?"

"Or what" he whispers in Randy's ear. His hand starts to move up Randy's leg, inching closer and closer to his crotch.

Randy started to shake even more as he felt jack's hand on top of his crotch. "Please Jack just go."

Jack smiles, looking at the lunch room entrance he sees Kelly with the principle. He quickly sits up and removes his hand. As the two approached the table Jack looks at him again. "If you say anything you will regret it for the rest of your life you got that Orton."

Randy nods his head. "Yeah I got it."

Vince stopped at the table. "Is everything ok here Randy?"

Randy looks down "Yes sir we were just talking."

Vince looks at Jack "About what Jack?"

Jack thinks for a minute. "Um school project he's my science partner." Randy's head shoots over to Jack. "Isn't that right Randy?"

Randy looks back up and smiles. "Yeah we were just talking about our project."

**The bell rang**

Jack jumps up "Well better get to class." He turns and pats Randy on the arm. "See you later partner."

Randy watches as Jack runs off. He sees Cody with the other jocks and Evan. Together they left the lunch room. Randy gets up and starts to leave but he stopped when he felt a hand grab his arm. He turns to see Vince. "I'm fine really."

Vince shakes his head. "Is he doing something to you Randy?"

Randy yanks his hands away. "No he's not now will you please leave me alone." Randy runs off. Stopping at his locker he quickly gets his books and heads to his next class. Rounding the corner he ran into Cody, the other jocks not far behind. "Cody what are you doing with them?"

"Why do you care?" Cody says coldly.

"Why are you with them huh, because I told you the truth?"

"If you were still in love with Cena you shouldn't have started this with me."

"I'm sorry Cody."

"I don't want you meaningless apologies."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because you broke my heart." Cody looks down and knocks the books out of Randy's hands. Cody smiles and walks off. He joined the crowd of jocks and they walked off.

Randy bends down to pick up his books. He stops when he sees feet in front of him. Looking up he sees Jack who blows him a kiss before joining the other jocks.

Randy watched them go then pulled out his phone. John had called him four times and he missed it. He dialed John's number and cursed when he didn't answer. After trying some more he finally gave up and headed to class.


	7. Chapter 7

**Tuesday morning **

John was walking the halls of his school when he saw Randy at his locker. He goes over to him. "Hey Randy"

Randy looks up and smiles. "John what are you doing here I thought you were suspended?"

John smiles "I am um I was wondering if we could talk."

"Now" Randy says

"Yeah it's free period and you're not doing anything."

"Um I don't think I can. You see I have to work on my science project and-"

John looks disappointed "Oh ok then I guess I'll talk to you later." John walks off

Randy watches him leave after a minute runs after him. He didn't catch up with him until he got to the parking lot. "John wait up."

John stops at his car and looks back at Randy. "Yeah"

Randy smiles "You want to get out of here."

"But what about you're science project?" John says

Randy shrugs "I have all week to finish it."

John smiles "Ok then um did you bring your car?"

"Yeah" Randy motions toward his car. "How about you follow me to my house and then I ride with you."

John smiles "Sounds like a plan"

**In the parking lot of McDonalds **

The two were sitting in John's car eating when Randy spoke up. "Why have you been avoiding me John?"

John stops eating and looks over at Randy who's looking down. "I don't know Thursday Adam came over to my house and he told me what happened to you. I was worried so I went to your house to see if you were alright but when I got there you're door was slightly open. I went inside and saw you kissing Cody. I freaked out and ran back out the house."

"Then you didn't hear the rest of our conversation then." Randy said looking up.

"What are you talking about?"

"Before he kissed me he wanted to know if we still had a change at a relationship."

John looked away "And what did you say?"

Randy uses his hand to pull John's face to his. "I told him we didn't have a change because I never stopped loving you."

"You never stopped loving me?" John whispers

"No John I never stopped loving you." Randy leans in closer to John almost touching his lips.

"I called you"

Randy stops and stares at John. "What?"

"Yesterday I called like four times why didn't you answer?"

Randy sat back "I was in class I couldn't answer it."

"Randy I called you during lunch." John says. Randy closed his eyes as Jack flooded his mind and he started shaking. John sees this and leans in closer. "Randy" he says. Nothing "Randy" he takes Randy's hand in his and starts rubbing it. "Randy"

Randy slowly opens his eyes and looks into John blue eyes. "I'm sorry John."

John rubs the side of Randy's face. "There's something you're not telling me." Randy starts to pull away but John's other hand reaches up and grabs the other side of his face. "Randy look at me." Randy looks everywhere else but John's eyes. "Please Randy" Randy looks back at John. "I know you're keeping something from me." A tear falls out Randy's eye and down his face. John wipes it away "Randy"

Randy smiles "It's nothing John I promise"

John doesn't believe him though and he was about to say something but his phone rang. He pulled away from Randy and answers it. "Hello"

His mom spoke on the other end. "Where are you?"

"Just out getting some air mom."

"Didn't I tell you not to go to that school?"

"I didn't" he lied

"Your principle called me and told me he saw you leave with Randy now come home."

John sighs "Ok" John hangs up the phone and looks back over at Randy who's staring down at his food. "I got to go."

Randy nods and looks up. "I'm glad you're ok John."

John smiles "Yeah you too"

Randy's house sitting in the car.

Randy was about to get out when he felt a hand on his arm. He turned back to John. "Yes John"

John looks away but doesn't remove his arm. "If something was going on with you, you'd tell me right?"

"Yes John I would." Randy leans in closer and pulls John's face closer to his. "I promise" He closed the distance between their lips.

When Randy's lips first met his he felt like it was their first time again. He pulled Randy closer to him, deeping the kiss and doing so his arm hit the horn making it go off. They both jumped and laugh. John sits back "I'll call you later ok"

Randy smiles and nods "Ok" Randy gets out of the car.

John watches him then he rolls down the passenger side window and leans over. "Hey!"

Randy turns back to him. "Yeah!"

"I love you!" John says

Randy blushes and looks down. "I love you too."

John waited until Randy went inside before pulling off. Pulling out his phone he called Adam who didn't answer so he left a message.

**"Hey man it's me John. Look I know you're not talking to me right now but I need your help. I think something going on with Randy and I think it has something to do with the football team. If you know anything you need to tell me alright. Call me back as soon as you get this dude." **Hanging up the phone he headed home.


	8. Chapter 8

**After talking with Adam he and John went to school and talked to the principal about what happened with Wade. The principal allowed them to come back the next day.**

**Wednesday morning **

After getting their books Randy and Kelly headed for first period. They were talking when Jack came up behind them, and threw his arm around their necks. "Hey guys"

Kelly pushes him off of them. "Go away Jack."

Jack gets in front of them stopping them. "Aww come on don't be like that."

Kelly glared at him. "What do you want asshole?"

Jack glared back at her. "No you slut."

She smiles "Why huh girls don't do it for you. You can't get you're man up for me but you can do it for Randy."

He pushes her "Shut up slut."

Randy pushes him "Leave her alone Jack."

He slams him against the locker. "Or what pretty boy."

Kelly walks back up to him. "Don't sweat it Randy after all I can smell the homo all over him."

Jack charged at her but he was pulled back by Randy who punches him in the face. Jack hit the floor with a thud. Randy stood there he felt pain in his hand but he didn't move. Jack stood up and wiped the blood from his mouth. He grabbed Randy by the shirt and was about to hit him but an arm grabbed him and slung him on the ground. He was about to charge but stopped when he saw John and Adam standing there in front of Randy and Kelly.

John leaned down in front of Jack. "If you ever put your hands on my man again I will kill you, got it."

Jack looked scared now. He was panting and sweating. He quickly got up and ran off.

John looked back at Randy and Kelly. "You guys ok?"

Kelly smiles "Yeah we are but what are you doing here I thought you were suspended all this week?"

"Adam and I talked to the Principal and he let us come back early." John looked back at Adam.

Adam quickly got the message. "Um Kelly come on I'll walk you to class." The two left.

John walked up to Randy. "Hey Randy"

Randy just smiled. "Hi John"

"Are you ok?" He asked as he straightens up Randy's shirt.

"Yeah um are you really back?"

"Yeah I am and I won't let those assholes bother you again."

Randy smiles and hugs John who hugs him back. "I'm so glad you're here."

John smiles and pulls back. He touches Randy's hand and chuckles when he flinches. "Does it hurt?"

"Yeah I think I broke it." He chuckles

John smiles "I think you broke his jaw. So how was it huh, how did it feel?"

"It felt awesome at first but now I regret it."

"Why?"

"Because my hand is killing me." Randy says chuckling.

"Come on" John leads him to the bathroom where he softly washes the blood off his hand. "Wow on punch and you got blood all over your hand."

"Yeah well I guess it was for all the stuff he did to-" he quickly shuts up.

John looks up at him. "What, all the stuff he did to who?"

Randy looks away "Nothing just forget it."

John steps closer to Randy. "Did he do something to you?"

"No" he lied.

"Come on Randy you're lying."

Randy looks back up. "It wasn't me ok it was-"

"Who?" John questions

"It was Kelly he shoved her down last week." Which was somewhat true?

"Kelly" Randy nods "So he's not doing anything to you?"

"Besides the shoving and harassing, no."

"Randy" John was cut off by the bell.

Randy walks past him. "Come on were going to be later for class."

John sighs but follows him out. After walking him to class he headed to his own. When he went inside there was only one seat left and it was in the back of the class room surrounded by Wade, who's eye was still black, Jack, who was now supporting a black eye, Hunter, and Dave who was back all of a sudden. Taking his place in the back of the class room he wasn't scared, he even spoke to them but they ignored him. When the teacher stepped out of the class room John turned to the four boys. "Hey guy"

Dave quickly spoke up. "Shut up fag you think you're going to get away with blacking the eyes of Wade and Jack."

John smiles "But I only blacked Wade eyes. My boyfriend blacked Jacks not me."

The three guys looked at Jack who was glaring at John.

"Whatever but I just want you to know that you're off the football team." Wade says

"Say's who huh you guys. I'm not scared of any of you. I'm the team captain and according to coach I'm the only one who has the power to kick someone off the team and I will have no problem kicking all your asses off. So let me say this again, if either of you put your hands on my man or any of my friends you'll regret it and that's not a threat that's a promise." He said looking directly at Jack who all of a sudden felt small. His name was called by the teacher and he turned back to the front of the class with a big old grin on his face. John then saw Kelly walk pass the door. After excusing himself he went after her. "Hey Kelly wait up."

Kelly turns to John. "Oh hey John what's up?"

Stopping in front of her he caught his breath. "Um Randy told me what happened."

"He did oh thank god." She said smiling. "I told him to tell you sooner but he wouldn't listen to me."

"Why wouldn't he listen-"

She cut him off. "I mean, what is Jack doing to him is just sick and wrong."

John pales "What the hell are you talking about. What's Jack doing to him?"

She freezes "Wait what are you talking about?"

"He told me about Jack shoving you last week."

Kelly looks down "Oh shit"

John grabs her arm. "Kelly what aren't you telling me?"

Kelly sighs "I don't think he touched him yet but."

"What?"

"Jack has been messing with him lately."

John let go of her "What you mean physically?"

She looks down "Sexually" she whispers.

"What? He's been…oh my god" John walks over to the locker and hits it. "Fuck!" he yells "How long has this been going on?"

"I don't know I was with him when he…but all he did was touch him." She says

John looks down "Where?"

"Well his chest but Monday in the lunch room. Randy was sitting alone and Jack came over to him. He sat next to him but I was so far away that I couldn't see anything so I got the principal. When he saw us walking over to them he moved away from him."

John balled up his fist, so tight it drew blood. "Did Randy tell you anything else about him doing something to him?" She shakes her head "Adam told me they were harassing him."

"Adam doesn't know anything about this, no one does."

"Why?"

"Randy" she whispers

John turns and walks off leaving her standing there. Stooping in front of his classroom he looked at Jack in the back. Jack looked up and saw John glaring at him. Jack's leg started to shake and he started to sweat. The teacher followed Jack's gaze and called for John to come back in the classroom. John ignores him and walks off. He goes to Randy class and sees him with his head down on his desk and he wondered why Randy didn't tell him, he wondered why Randy didn't tell anyone. The more he wondered the more he blamed himself. He wasn't there to protect him and because of him the love of his life was being fondled with. Randy sat up to stretch and saw John outside. John motions him to come out so he excuses himself. Walking down the hall hand in hand they stop at the window and sit on the edge.

Randy could tell that something was bothering John. "What's going on John?"

"Has he ever touched you?" John said not looking up.

"What has who ever touched me?"

"Jack, has Jack ever touched you?"

Randy sighs and follows John's eyes to the ground. "Who told you?"

"So it's true." John said finally looking up.

"Well he's touched my leg and chest."

"Anything else?"

"Um….my…my…Crouch." He whispers "But it was through my pants."

"How long has he been messing with you like this?"

"Not long"

"Why didn't you tell me Randy?" John said eyes getting watery. "I could have protected you."

"I'm sorry I was scared that if I said anything things might get worse." He admitted.

John uses his hand to make Randy look at him. "You should have told me."

"I'm sorry" Randy started to cry so John pulls him into a hug.

"We have to tell someone Randy. We can't keep this to ourselves. We have to say something before things get bad. And I do mean me killing him." John pulls back and places both of his hands on Randy face. "Ok" Randy nods "I promise he will never touch you again." John kisses Randy and pulls him into another hug. "I promise"


	9. Chapter 9

**This chapter is rated M**

**Thursday afternoon**

**John and Randy walked to the principal's office together and told him everything that happened with Jack. He then called Jack, Dave, Wade, Hunter, Kelly and Adam to the office. After talking to them all he called Randy back in alone. Jack's dad, Arnold, was also in there with them.**

Randy sat across form the principal with his hands in his lap. "So what do we do now?"

Vince sighs "Why didn't you come to me sooner Randy."

Randy looks down "I don't know I thought if I did things would get worse and I was scared."

Jacks father sat next to him. "So what you're saying is that my son is touching you inappropriately?" Randy nods "And you said it started last week right?" Randy nods again "And who decided to tell the principal huh you?"

Randy shakes his head. "Well John-"

Jacks father buts in "And John is the same guy that my son's been harassing right, your boyfriend?"

"Well yeah but what's that got to do with this?" Randy says

"Would you be upset with someone if they exposed you as a homo Vince?"Arnoldsays looking at Vince.

"Um I wouldn't be happy." Vince says

"Exactly John could be doing this just to get back at my son and the rest of the football team for all the harassing and Adam and Kelly might be in on it to."Arnoldpoints out.

Randy stands up "You think I'm making this up."

Arnoldwalks in front of Randy. "Where is your proof huh? Can you prove to us that my son is touching you?"

"Well I-" Randy starts to say.

"Exactly you can't prove a thing. My son is not touching you is he?" he states

"How are you going to tell me what happened to my own body?" Randy screams

"Because you're lying if my son was doing something to you, you would have been spoken up and why is that, you probably wanted him to do it." He sneered

"You think I want to be touched by that asshole." Randy snaps back

"Yes I think you do or we would have been having this conversation long ago."Arnoldturns back to Vince. "I demand you let this go. You have no proof that my son did anything and another thing I talked to the school board and got them to reschedule the game my son missed. Friday there going to play and Saturday there going to play." He looked back at Randy. "And you, my son is not going to hell like you. You're disgusting and sick and you deserved far more worse then you clam my son did."Arnoldwalked pass Randy, hitting his shoulder on the way out the door.

Randy looked down at his feet then back up at Vince. "Sir I'm not making this up."

Vince gets up "I believe you son but I can't do anything without proof." Vince pats Randy on the shoulder. "Why don't you get back to class and I'm here for you if you need to talk."

Randy nods his head before walking out. When he walked he saw Jack, his dad and the other players walking off laughing. Jack looked back at him and blew him a kiss before turning back around. John, Adam and Kelly were sitting on the ground with their heads down.

John suddenly looks up and sees Randy. He gets up "Randy" Adam and Kelly then get up. John walks up to him. "What happened?"

"They think I'm making this up and Jacks father said some really hurtful words to me." Randy wipes his face. "What are we going to do now?"

John takes Randy's hand "I don't know but we'll find something."

**Friday night **

**John walked into the locker room and all eyes were on him. He went to his locker, ignoring the word fag that was sprayed across it, and got out his uniform. He waited for everyone to leave before he got dressed. After getting dressed he just sat there, he didn't notice when Justin, the kicker, came up to him.**

"Hey man" Justin says

John looks up "Hey Justin" Justin was one of the football players he actually called a friend.

"You alright?" Justin sits next to him.

John sighs "Just going through a rough time."

"Well look I think it's shitty what those guy's are doing to you and I think I now the perfect way to get back at them."

John looks over at him. "What are you talking about?"

"How important is this undefeated streak to you?"

"I could care less actually." John said honestly.

"Well why don't we throw the game." Justin says

"Are you serious?" John chuckles

"Yeah those guys are assholes, let's give the some payback."

John chuckles "That doesn't sound like a bad idea." John holds out his hand. "Thanks man"

Justin shakes it "Do mention it, come on we better go."

**After the game John stayed on the field with Justin while their pissed off teammates went to the locker room.**

**In the locker room**

Dave threw his helmet against his locker. "Damn faggot he did this shit on purpose!"

"I don't think he was alone the kicker what's his name." Wade says

Dave shrugs "Justin why?"

"He stayed behind before we left earlier. I bet you it was him who gave John the idea. I say we teach the trader a lesson. What do you say?" Wade smiles

Dave chuckles "Sounds like a plan."

**While the other hollered and screamed Jack sat alone. He was furious at Justin and John. But mostly at John, he took away his undefeated streak. At that moment he made a promise to himself they he was going to make John pay for this and he knew the perfect way.**

John and Justin waited for everyone to leave before they went into the locker room. After showering Justin leaves but John stays behind. He's leaning against the locker, in just a towel, with his eyes close when he hears the door open. Looking up he sees Randy come in and he smiles. "Hey"

Randy sits next to him. "Hey you ok?"

John nods and takes Randy's hand. "How are you holding up?"

"Good" Randy looks down

John looks over at him and smiles. He stands up and pulls Randy with him. "Do you love me Randy?" Randy nods and John takes off his shirt and throws it on the floor. He undo's his jeans and pulls them off along with everything else. John pulls off his towel and leads them into one of the showers. Closing the curtain behind him he pushed Randy against the wall and kisses him. He then kisses down his neck and chest, stopping at his bellybutton he looked up at his lover, the water sliding down his face. Randy smiles down at him. John then took Randy into his mouth. Randy moaned and grabbed the back of John's head pushing him deeper. John went all the way down to the base if his lovers shaft and stayed there as Randy began to move his hips back and forth. When Randy felt himself on the edge he pushed John away and pulled him up and they kissed fiercely.

Randy grabs John's shaft tightly. "I want to feel you inside me John." John quickly kisses Randy before turning him around. Randy braced himself against the wall as John prepared himself. Stopping at his entrance John pulled Randy's head back for another earth shattering kiss. John slowly pushed his way into Randy's body and he nearly came then. He waited a minute then he felt Randy start to move so he joined in with him. John grabbed Randy hips, pushing himself deeper and deeper into his lover. Randy grunted and groaned as John's pace began to quicken. John reached around and grabbed his lover's shaft slowly moving his hand back and forth. After what felt like an eternity Randy released himself all over the wall in front of him, crying out John's name the whole while. A few more hard thrusts and John felt Randy tighten up around. He came undone inside his lover and collapsed on his back. After a minute John pulled out and slid down the wall across from Randy.

Randy turned and slid down also, supporting a big smile on his face. "John" he panted

John smiled back at him. "Yes"

"I missed you" he admitted

John scooted over next to Randy and kisses him. "I missed you too."

After another shower they headed out. When they got to the parking lot John's truck was trashed. His tires were slashed, his windows were busted, headlights out and words sprayed all over it. Words like fag, homo, fairy, cocksucker and a lot of other hurtful words.

John let go of Randy's hand and kicked the side of his truck. "Goddamn it!" he yells. Turning back to Randy he slid down the side if the car and buried his face in his hands.

Randy sat down next to him and takes his hand, intertwining his fingers with his own. "John" he whispers

John looked up at the sky. "I'm going to kill them."


	10. Chapter 10

**School parking lot**

John was pacing back and forth. "These past few weeks have the worst days of my life."

Still sitting on the ground Randy looks down. "This is all my fault. None if this ever would have happened if it wasn't for me."

"Randy this isn't your fault." Randy doesn't answer so John kneels in front of him and uses his hand to lift his head to meet his eyes. "I don't blame you for any of this."

Randy wipes his face. "We never should have got back together John. I mean look at what's happened."

"We can't go back now Randy I mean do you want to go back?" John asked sadly.

Randy looks down "No but I-"

"No buts ok I love you and you love me. That's all that matters ok." John rubs the side of Randy's face. "Don't worry we'll get through this together ok."

Randy sniffles "I guess we're walking then huh."

"Why where's your car?"

"I told Adam to drive Kelly home. Then he's suppose to drive to my house and my dad will drive him home." John gets up and holds out his hand. He walks Randy home.

While walking to his house he got a phone call. Looking at his phone he sees its Justin. He answers it "Hey man"

"John I need your help." Justin says

John stops walking "Are you ok?"

"No um I got jumped and I need your help."

"Where are you?"

"At the park a few blocks away from my house."

"Ok I'm on my way." John hangs up and goes to the park. He sees Justin by the swings and runs over to him. "Justin" Justin looks up at John and he sees that his eye is swollen, lip busted, nose bleeding and he's holding his stomach. John kneels down in front of him. "Who did this to you?"

"Wade, Dave and Hunter. I was walking home when they chased me. When I got down here I fell and they started attackingme." John pulls out his phone. "What are you doing?"

"I'm calling the cops." After calling the cops he sat down next to Justin and waited. "They did this because we threw the game didn't they." Justin nodded "God what the hell is with those guys."

Justin shrugs "I don't know"

"Wait Jack wasn't with them?" John asked

Justin shakes his head no. "I didn't see him."

John was about to respond but stopped when he heard the ambulance. He got up and waved them over. He rode with Justin to the hospital then left a couple hours later when his dad came and got him.

**Monday morning**

Wade, Hunter, and Dave were walking the halls when they spotted Jack. They go up to him. Dave hits him on the shoulder. "Hey man you missed an ass kicking last night."

Jack looks up "What who?"

"Justin because of him and John we lost two games." Wade says

Jack closes his locker "Well I'm glad you had fun." He walks off.

Dave runs after him. "Hey man what's your problem?"

Jack turns to Dave "Nothing I'm just upset about what happened."

"Well-" Dave saw Randy and John walk pass them. "Why don't you do something about it?"

Jack looks behind him at the couple. "Don't worry I will but when the time is right."

"So is he going to be ok?" Randy asked

John sighs "Yeah he's going to be fine he's just not going to be here for a while."

Randy looks down "So what did your dad say about your car?"

"Nothing he picked it up earlier and said he was going to fix it for me." John stops at Randy's locker and waited for him to get his books. Looking down the hall he sees Jack looking at them. "Hey how are you holding up anyway?"

Randy shrugs "Good I guess, why?" Randy turns to see John staring down the hall. Following is gaze he sees Jack and looks back at John. "John" no answer "John!"

John looks at Randy. "What?"

"Don't do anything stupid ok." Randy says

John smiles "What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about going after Wade and the others for what they did to your car. Or going after Jack for what he was doing to me."

"I don't know what you are talking about?" he says looking honest

Randy chuckles "I'm serious John don't do anything ok."

John sighs "I won't do anything I promise ok." Randy just looks at him. "I mean it I wont do anything. Now come on before we be late"

Randy walks off and John gives Jack one more death glare before walking away.

**Lunch room**

Adam, Kelly John and Randy all sat together in the back of the lunchroom.

Randy was playing in his food. "Hey John can I ask you something?"

John looks over at Randy "Sure"

"I have to um work on my science project and my partner is Jack. Were suppose to meet after school in the library and I don't want to be alone with him. Can you come with me?"

"Yeah I have to do some reasherch anyway." John says taking a bite out of his food.

"I'll come too; I'm meeting my partner in the library after school anyway." Adam says

"Wait I don't have anything to after school mind if I come?" Kelly says

Randy smiles "The more the merrier."

**Library after school**

Jack was sitting in the back away from all the eyes when he saw Randy walking toward him, he smiles. His smile fades when he sees John, Adam, Kelly and another guy not far from behind him. They all sit down and stare at Jack.

John smiles "I hope you don't mind that we tagged along. We figured we could get all our work done if we did it together. Randy's already got everything we need for your project so we'll do yours first then you can leave."

**An hour later**

"Well your project is all done. Randy will turn it in tomorrow. So you can leave now." Jack just glares at John before packing up his things and leaving the library.

When he left the whole table burst out laughing. "We'll now that he's gone lets get started on ours." Adam says

John looks over at him. "Oh yeah um I was just saying that for Jack and Randy's project."

Adam shakes his head. "No I don't think so. We helped with yours so now you help with ours."

John groans "Fine we'll help."

**They needed a break so this was a happy chapter but the next chapter they might not be so lucky. HAHAHAHAHA XOXO HOTT4WWE**


	11. Chapter 11

**Tuesday morning**

Randy came to pick up John in his car. After honking the horn a few times John came out but he went to the driver's side and opened the door. Randy looks at him. "What are you doing?"

John just smiles "I'm driving"

"What do you mean you're driving?" Randy asked

"I'm driving not get out." John steps to the side and lets Randy get out. Before Randy walks pass him he grabs his arm and kisses him.

Randy smiles and walks over and gets in the passengers side. "So why did you want to drive?" Randy said looking over at him.

"Because we're not going to school." John looks over at him smiling.

"What then where are we going?" John doesn't answer "John where are we going?" still no answer "John!"

"I'm not going to tell you. I just think we need a break from everything. You know Dave, Wade, Hunter and especially Jack. So just sit quiet and try to be patient ok."

"Fine" Randy looks out the window and after a minute he falls asleep. Two hours later he woke up and he was at the beach. He looked around and didn't see John so he got out and started to look for him. He sees John sitting by the edge of the beach water. "Hey" he calls out.

John looks over and sees him. He gets up and walks over to him. "Hey"

"Why are we here John?" Randy asked looking around.

John looks down "Well I figured it would cheer you up a bit if we got away from all the crap at school."

Randy smiles "That's sweet John."

John shrugs "Shut up" John holds out his hand and Randy takes it. Together they walked down the beach.

**8:40 that night Randy was sitting in John parking lot.**

"Thanks John I had a really good time." Randy says smiling

"No problem" John smiles back

"I wish we could ditch school forever." Randy looks down

John leans over and kisses him. "Me too but we can't run from our problems Randy we have to face them sooner or later."

"You mean Jack, John I told the truth and they didn't believe me. There's nothing we can do about it." John looks down "John you promised me that you wouldn't do anything."

"And I'm not ok I promise." John says

Randy sighs "I got to get home I'll see you tomorrow." Randy kisses John "I love you"

John smiles "I love you too."

**Wednesday afternoon**

Jack decided not to come to school today but he left his phone in his locker so he went to get it. Walking toward the exit he stopped when he saw Randy go into the bathroom so he follows him in.

Randy opened the stall only to come face to face with Jack. He freezes "Jack"

Jack smiles "Finally I got you alone."

"What do you want?" Randy said walking pass Jack to the sink to wash his hands.

Jack shoves his hands in his pocket. "I just wanted to talk to you. Every time I see you you're with someone else."

"Well can it wait-" Randy tries to walk pass Jack but he stops him and pushes him back.

"Wait please I just want to talk to you."

Randy steps closer to the wall behind him. "Ok fine what?"

Jack looks down "Why him?" he whispers

"What?" Randy says

"Why him?" he says a little louder. "Why not me?"

Randy looks down "Jack"

Suddenly he looks back up "What am I not as hot or smart as he is? Do I smell what is what?"

"Jack what are you talking about?"

Jack looks down again "I really like you but you don't seem to like me back. Why couldn't you just like me?"

"Jack are you saying you're gay?" Randy says silently

"Just answer the question Randy. Why don't you like me?"

"What besides the fact that you've been harassing me for weeks and touching me-"

"I'm sorry" he whispers

Randy looks down "I have to go." Jack stops him again. "Jack let me go."

"So I'm not good enough for you huh."

"Jack-"

"Shut up!" He pushes Randy back against the wall. "Why don't you like me Randy, I said I was sorry."

"Jack I'm in love with John ok I'm sorry." Jack looks down then back up at Randy. His eyes sending shivers down Randy's spine. "Jack" Randy started to say but he was cut off by Jacks hand on his mouth. Randy kicked and squirmed, trying to get free but he couldn't. Jack was to strong.

"You love John" he says "But I want you Randy and if I can't have you no one will." Jack let go of Randy only to hit him in the face. The blow sending Randy to the ground. He took off his shirt and tied it around Randy mouth as tight as he could. He turned Randy onto his back and glared at him. "I always get what I want and I want you. There two ways this can go down; either you give it to me or I take it from you, it's you choice." Randy continues to kicks and screams but Jack hits him again, knocking him unconscious.

Adam was walking the halls with another guy, named Alex, when he sees Jack run out of the bathroom and out the exit to the school. Adam and Alex looked at each other before walking toward the bathroom. Adam slowly pushed the door open and looked down he saw blood leading to one of the stalls. He walks over to the stall and pushes the door open and immediately walks back and grabs the sink. He covers his mouth. "Oh my god." He looked at the Alex. "Go get the principal and tell him to call the cops." Alex does what Adam says. When he was gone Adam walked back up to Randy and uses his shirt to wipe some of the blood off.

**Alex returned with the principal and a few teachers and security guards. Adam stays with Randy until the police get there. He was pushed out the bathroom and into the hall as they tended to Randy.**

John was reading his book when he saw cops running in the hallway. His teacher was then pulled out by the principal and as the two talked John got a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. The teacher came back in and told the class that a student was attacked and they couldn't leave the class. John stands up "Do you know who it was?" The teacher doesn't answer and John started to walk toward the door. When he got there he was stopped by the teacher. "Let me go." He pushes the teacher away and bolted out the classroom. He followed the noise to the bathroom and saw Adam leaning against the locker with a bloody shirt in his hand; he goes over to him "Adam what the hell is going on?"

Adam slowly looks up at John. "Randy" he whispers

"What did you say?" John was panicking now.

Adam was about to answer but he saw the carrying Randy out on the stretcher. He points at him.

John turns around and sees Randy. He immediately runs over to him. "Randy! Oh my god what the hell happened." Vince then pulled John away from him and held him in place. John watched in horror as Randy got farther and farther away until he disappeared. He went over to Adam. "Adam who did this?" Adam doesn't answer him. He just stares at the blood all over his shirt. "Adam!"

Adam finally looks at John. "Come on." He runs off and John follows him. They ignored the principal calling them back. They rode to the hospital in silence. When they got there they had to wait. About 15 minutes later a crowd of people came rushing in. John saw his parents, Randy's parents, Adam's parents, Kelly and her parents coming toward them. John's mom pulled him into a hug. Adam's father gave him a clean shirt and patted him on the back. They all sat down and waited for news on Randy.

A half hour later John was asleep on Kelly's shoulder when she suddenly jumps up. Sitting up he sees Cody and Evan walking toward them. He gets up and walks over to them. Adam quickly follows him but he couldn't stop John from hitting Evan in the face. Evan fell to the floor. Adam grabbed John and pulled him back.

"This is all your fault, he's in here because of you. I'm going to kill you." John yelled, his father came and pulled him down the hall, away from everyone else. "Let me go!"

He placed his hands on John's shoulder "John calm down. You're not going to help Randy by acting like this."

John looks down "This is all my fault." John started to cry so his father pulled him into a hug. He then told John that everything was going to be ok.

10 minutes later a nurse came up to them. She informed them that Randy was raped and he might be unconscious for a while. Two by two they were allowed to go see him. John and Adam went in first. Randy's eye was swollen a little and he had a cut on his lips. John walked to his bedside and took his hand in his.

Adam stayed by the door. He was whispering Jack's name over and over again. He was so far gone he didn't hear John calling his name until he was standing in front of him.

"What did you say?" John asked

"Nothing" he said looking away.

"Adam do you know who did this?"

"I don't know" he says

"What the hell do you mean you don't know?" John yelled

"Before I found Randy in the bathroom I saw Jack come out." He looks down "I think Jack was the one who raped him.

John steeped back "Jack didn't come to school today."

"He was there John." He says looking back up.

John clinches his fist and pushes pass Adam before walking out the door. Walking pass the waiting room he ignored his father and left the hospital.

John's father saw Adam walk out and he goes over to him. "What just happened Adam?"

"I told John that Jack raped Randy." He whispers

John's father grabs his keys and headed out after his son. Kelly walks up to him. "Are you serious it was Jack?" Adam nods before sitting back down. Kelly sat next to him and grabs his hand.

**(=(=(=(=Reviews is always appreciated XOXO HOTT4WWE =)=)=)=)**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	12. Chapter 12

**After school **

Dave and Hunter were walking home when Wade pulled up behind him in his car. He jumps out. "Hey guy's you'll never believe what I just heard."

Dave turns to him "What?"

Wade stops in front of him. "Randy was raped."

Hunter nearly chokes on his water. "What?" He choked out.

"Yeah and they say that Jack was the one who did." Wade says

Dave grimaces "Are you serious that are gross dude."

"I know" Wade looks back at his car. "You guys want a ride?"

Dave shrugs "Yeah sure"

**They all get in the car and drive off.**

**000**

Jack was sitting in the shower. He's been sitting there ever since he got home a couple hours ago. After washing the blood off he sat down a buried his face in his hands and cried. "What the hell have I done?" he kept replaying everything in his head. Randy was the one guy he really cared about and he ruined it. Why couldn't he just accept that he would never be with Randy but he couldn't? He had strong feeling for him and he couldn't stay away from him but he felt horrible after he did it. He looked down at his hand, they were shaking violently. Probably because he used all the hot water and now the water was freezing but he didn't care he just sat there. He heard his dad come in so he got out. He went to the kitchen where his dad was and sat on the stool; he placed his hands in his lap and looked at his father. "Dad I need to talk to you?"

His father looked up from the refrigerator. "What is it son?"

"Do you remember that kid Randy from school." He said looking down.

His father sat down across from him. "Yes what about him?"

"He was telling the truth. I was messing with him sexually."

His father sighs and looks down. "Why the hell would you do something like that boy! I didn't raise you to be no sexual offender!"

"I'm sorry dad" Jack says sadly.

"You're sorry I stood up for you and you lied tome." He says "I did everything for you I sacrificed everything to make sure you had food, clothes and a home. This is how you repay me?" He stands up and rubs his hands up and down his face.

"I raped him today" He whispers

His father drops his hands and walks over to him. He grabs him by the shirt and hauls him up and off the stool. "What the hell did you just say?"

Jack looks down "I said I raped him."

His father lets go of his shirt and steps back. "Why would you do that Jackie?"

"Because I loved him and he didn't love me back." Jack wipes his face. "I'm gay dad." His father then grabs his keys and left the house without a word. Jack just stood there, still crying and shaking.

**000**

John drove to his house and went into his fathers study room. Taking a picture off the wall he opens a safe and pulls out a gun along with a bullet then leaves. He drives the opposite way to Jacks house. When he got there he started banging on the door and after a while Jack answered it.

When Jack saw John he tried to close the door but John pushes his way in. Jack tripped and fell on the ground. "John wait just let me explain."

John hits him in the face. "Shut up you don't get say anything after what you did."

Jack grabs his face "I'm sorry"

"I don't care Randy's in the hospital because of you!" John yelled as he hit him again "What the hell did he ever do to you?"

"He loved you!" Jack yelled back

Jack just stood there "What?"

"I've had a crush on him ever since the first day I saw him." He says silently

"So why didn't you just tell him that. Why did you have to run his life?"

"I didn't mean to, when I started I couldn't stop. When I first felt myself inside of him it was like I got the wind knocked out of me. It was so overwhelming."

John points the gun at him. "Shut the fuck up! You raped him, you don't care about him. If you did you wouldnt have never touched him. You're a sick fuck and you should burn in hell for what you did to him. Randy is the most nicest and sweetest guy ever, he didn't deserve this."

**000**

When John's father got to the house the door was open. He went inside and went to his study room. He went to his safe and noticed a gun was missing along with a bullet. He went back to his car, locking the door behind him, and called Adam. "Adam I need you to tell me where this Jack lives…alright….yeah everything's fine….bye." After hanging up he heads to Jack's place.

**000**

John stalked closer to Jack. "You're going to pay for what you did to him." He put the bullet in one of the slots and spins the barrel. Pointed the gun back at jack he wipes his face.

"John don't do this" Jack begged

"Fuck you Jack you deserve much worse then this." He pulled the trigger and nothing happened.

Jack lets out a breath "Come on John I'm sorry."

"It's to late for that." He pulled the trigger again and still nothing happened.

"John!" Jack said fear in his eyes. John ignored him and pulled the trigger again. "John stop!"

"Is that what Randy said and did you stop. I don't think so, so why the hell should I." John was about to pull the trigger but someone came into the house. John looked back to see his father. "Dad what are you doing here?"

His father came closer "John put the gun down. This isn't the way to handle this."

"Then what is dad! If they would have listened to him when he told them none of this shit would have happened! Randy in there because of him and I'm not letting this asshole get away with this."

"And he wont John listen to me. They found his skin under Randy finger nails, his sperm inside him. John he's going jail." His father said.

"That's not good enough dad!" John yelled "I'm going to kill him right here and right now!"

"And what good is that going to do!" he yelled back "Randy's still going to be in the hospital."

John's hand starts to shake "I know that!"

His father heard sirens and he looked out the door and saw cops come toward them. He turns back to John. "See John the cops are here. There here to arrest him."

John wipes his face again. "And what if they don't believe us huh, what if they let him go, what then." He lowers the gun.

"They wont let him go John." He pleaded with his son.

John looks back at his father. "You don't know that." He looked back at Jack "I can't move pass the fact that he raped Randy, no I not going to dad. He should die for this" He points the gun back at Jack.

"John you're not going to help anyone by killing him. You're going to lose everything and he's not worth it. Randy needs you now more then ever. If you do this you're going to ruin your life son you're going to lose Randy and I know you don't want that." He steps closer to his son. "Just give me the gun John."

John's grip on the trigger loosens and he starts to lower the gun. Then out of nowhere he heard Randy's voice in his head. Yelling and screaming for him to help him, screaming in pain and he wasn't there for him. His eyes went dark and he pointed the gun back at Jack and pulled the trigger.

Before John's father could do anything the gun went off. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

**Sorry I had to do it.**

**I just love cliffhangers.**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXO**

**REWIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**HOTT4WWE HOTT4WWE HOTT4WWE HOTT4WWE :-P**


	13. Chapter 13

John was sitting in Randy's room. His hand attached to his lover.

**Flashback**

"Nooooo!" John's father screamed.

Jack covered his head with his hands as the shot was fired. After it was fired he slowly opened his eyes and turned to the side. There was a hole in the wall a few inches away from his face. He looked back at John the fear still showed in his eyes. He then felt wetness in his pants he looked down and realized that he pissed his pants.

John's father took the gun from him and pulls him into a hug. They stayed there as Jack was taken into custody. After talking with the police they were allowed to leave.

**Present**

Adam waked in the room with a bag of chicken. "Hey John"

John turns to Adam "Yeah"

Adam lifts the bag up "I thought you might be hungry so I brought you something to eat."

John smiles "Thanks" John gets up and sits on the couch. Adam sits next to him. "Thanks Adam for everything."

"That's what friends are for, right."

John smiles "Right"

The door opened and Kelly walked in with Justin. Justin smiles when he sees the chicken "Awe is that chicken?"

John chuckles "Yeah it is, would you like some. I know how horrible that hospital food is."

He pulls a chair over to them and sits down. "Well I'm leaving toady but since you asked I love some."

Kelly pulled up a chair and they all ate. A little while later Randy's nurse walks in. "Well well well what are you all doing in here. I thought I said two at a time."

John looks around "What if I give you a piece of chicken and you look away. Just for a little while longer."

She chuckles "Ok you have one hour, got it." She takes the chicken and eats it before walking out.

A half hour later Kelly and Justin left. Leaving Adam and John. They were watching TV when Adam's dad came in.

"Adam time to go you still have school tomorrow."

Adam groans "I'll come back after school alright."

John nods "See ya"

Adam leaves and John pulls back up to Randy's bed. The nurse said it was ok for him to stay so he slept on the couch.

**The next day in school**

Wade, Hunter and Dave were called to the principle's office. They split them up and took turns talking to them.

**Dave was first**

The police officer sat across from Dave. "So Dave I'm sure you heard about what happened with Randy, right."

He nods "That was messed up."

"Have you ever did anything to him?" he asked

"No" Dave yells "I mean I may have harassed him and picked on him a lot but I never did anything to him sexually."

**Hunter**

"Are you gay son?" The police officer asks.

"No I'm no. I never touched a boy in my life and trust me I never will."

**Wade**

"Have you ever made sexual comments to Randy?" he asks

"No but I might have told some to John about Randy." Wade says

"Like what?" the officer asks

"Well that day when he got suspended earlier I was talking about how I wondered what it would feel like to touch him and kiss him but I never did and of that I swear. I'm not gay and I would never do that to another person." Wade says

"Then why did you say it to him?"

"I was trying to get under his skin you know piss him off."

After talking with them seprete they brought them all together. The officer sat across form them. "So do any of you know Justin Gabriel?" they all looked at each other and the officer smiles "I thought you did. Well I have some bad news Justin's father is a lawyer and you have been sewed but I made a deal with him that you would go to juvinile for eight months."

Dave jumps up "What eight months"

"Which one would you want? Do you want to be sued and make you're parents pissed or go to juvenile." Dave sits down "That's what I thought now get your stuff you're going downtown."

**Hospital**

John was asleep when he felt movement. Looking up he sees Randy opening his eyes. He goes to get the nurse. She comes in followed by John and two cops who tells John to wait outside so they can get a statement. So he did as he was told.

Five minutes they came and got him because Randy wouldn't talk without him. After giving his statement the officers left.

John sat back down and took Randy's hand in his. "Are you ok?" Randy smiles "I'm sorry I wasn't there for you."

"It wasn't your fault John." Randy says

"You know after I found out what Jack did to you I freaked out." John chuckles

"What do you mean?"

"I pulled a gun on him."

"What?" Randy sits up and grimaces so he lies back down.

"Don't worry I didn't kill him. I was about to but my dad showed up and convinced me not to." John looks down "But I wanted to kill him so bad."

"But you didn't and this wasn't your fault either."

"You know Jack got arrested for assaulting you." John says smiling "And he told me that he's had a crush on you since the first day he saw you."

"I know he confesed everything to me the day he…anyway how are you?"

"You're the one in here notme." John points out

"I know that's why I'm asking you."

"Well now that you up and talking I'm a lot better now."

**I apologize for the mistakes and I hope you enjoy it.**

**REVIEW PLEASE**


	14. Chapter 14

A couple days later Randy was cleared to leave. He was packing his things when someone knocked on his door. "Come in"

Jack walked in "Hey Randy"

Randy turned and saw Jack with his hands in his pockets. "Jack"

"Don't worry I'm not going to hurt you." He says

"You're not suppose to be here." Randy says

"I know ok I just wanted to say I'm sorry for what I did. I never meant to hurt you it just happened and I'm so sorry." Jack said honestly

"It's ok Jack" Randy says he was about to say something else but John came out the bathroom.

John saw Jack and grabbed him by the shirt and pushed him against the door. "What the hell are you doing here?" he yelled

Randy ran up and grabbed his arm. "John stop"

"No how the hell are you even here. You're suppose to be in jail." John snarled

"I dropped the charges" Randy yells out.

John looks over at him "You did what?"

"I dropped the charges." He says again

"Why would you do that Randy he raped you. He should be rotting in that jail cell!" John yelled

"Just let him go." Randy whispers John lets him go. "Now would you please give us a minute alone?"

John let go of Jack "What hell no I'm not leaving you with this-"

"John please" Randy says

John sighs and leaves

Randy looks back at Jack. "Are you ok?"

Jack nods "I am really sorry Randy and I know I can't take it back but can you ever forgive me?"

Randy walks up to Jack and holds out his hand. "I forgive you."

Jack shakes his hand. "Thank you and thanks for dropping the charges."

"You welcome" Randy says

"Well I better go my dad's waiting for me." Jack says

"So you're really leaving huh."

"Yeah my dad says we need a fresh start." Jack smiles "I guess this is goodbye."

"Guess so" Randy walks up and hugs Jack. "Goodbye Jack"

"Bye Randy" Jack leaves

John walked back in "Why did you drop the charges."

Randy shrugs "My mom always taught me not to hold grudges. She said you will never move on with your life or completely heal unless you forgive the person that hurt you so I forgave him."

John sat on the bed "Well I wasn't taught that so if I was you I would have beat the shit out of him."

Randy chuckles "But you did almost kill him."

"I know if it wasn't for my dad god he would be dead right now." he whispers

"And you'd be in jail for murder." Randy walks up to John "You know sometimes you can be a little crazy when it comes to the people you love."

John smiles "Well can you blame me."

Randy kisses John "I love you John."

"I love you too Randy with all my heart." John kisses him again then the door opened.

Adam walked in followed by Kelly and Justin. Adam sat on the couch. "You guys ready to go."

Randy stepped back and picked up his bag. "Yeah let's go"

Together the group leaves the hospital. After hanging out for a while John dropped everyone off.

Now there sitting in Randy's driveway.

"So what's going on with you're car." Randy asks

"Well we weren't able to do anything because of what happened to you." John says looking over at him. "Come on" John gets out of the car and walks to the passenger's side. Opening the door he helps Randy out. "I know you're hungry so I'll fix you some real food ok."

Randy chuckles "That sounds good"

They head inside

A couple hours later John's father calls, telling him he's on his way over.

There watching TV when Randy started to get the feeling that something was bothering John. He reaches over and takes his hand in his own. "What is it?"

John looks up at him. "I was so scared when I saw you on that stretcher being wheeled out of the school. I can still picture the blood all over you." Randy goes over and sits in John's lap and John wraps his arms around his waist. "I thought I lost you."

"Well you didn't I'm here and I'm ok." Randy looks up at John "I love you Cena."

John leans down and kisses him. "I love you too."

John's father called and to him he was outside. Randy walked John to the door. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Are you surer you're going to be ok here by yourself. I don't want to leave you alone." John says

"My folks are on the way home I'll be fine." Randy assures him.

"Ok I'll call you when I get home."

"Ok" Randy kisses John "Bye"

"Bye" John leaves

**7:40 that night**

After taking a shower he got into his bed. Even thought it was almost eight he was tired. Suddenly his phone rang. Looking at the name he sees its Cody. He answers it. "Hey Cody"

"Hi Randy I heard you left the hospital today. Are you ok?" Cody asks

"Yeah I'm alright"

"Um are you coming to the game tomorrow?"

"I don't know I might, why?"

"I was wondering if we could talk about everything that has happened." Cody says

"That sounds good." His phone beeps and he sees John. "Hey I got to go but I'll see you tomorrow." He hangs up with Cody and answers John. "Hey"

"Hey I know I said I'd call when I got home but we didn't go home and my phone was dead so I couldn't call you."

"It's ok" Randy yarns

John chuckles "You sound sleepy"

"Yeah a little" Randy says

"Well I'll let you sleep I love you."

"I love you too." Randy hangs up the phone and immedently fell asleep.

**The next chapter will be the last one and it might be a little shorter then this.**

**But as always review **

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**HOTT4WWE**


	15. Chapter 15

John and Randy walked into the school football field. The stands were packed and it was really noisy. After telling Randy he'll see him after the game John heads to the locker room. When he got in everyone stared at him. He walked over to his locker and started to change.

Justin came up behind him. "Hey man"

"What's up" John says not looking up.

"How you guys holding up?" Justin says while putting on his shoes.

John sighs "Good I still can't believe Randy dropped the charges though."

Justin shakes his head "Man if it was me I would have beat the shit out of him."

John chuckles "That's the same thing I said, he deserves it after what he did."

"I know" Justin looks up as the other players walked over to them. He hits John on the arm. "John"

John turned and saw the others. He gets up "You guy want something?"

Dolph steps "Um we just wanted to say were sorry about everything that happened and were glad you guys are ok." Dolph holds out his hand.

John looks at his hand then at Justin. Looking back at Dolph he smiles "Thanks man"

Dolph nods and they walk off.

Justin looks at John "You ready to win this thing?"

John gets up "Let's do this."

**ooo**

Randy saw Cody and Evan by the entrance to the stands and goes over to them. "Hey guys"

Even immediately looks down. "Hey Randy I'm sorry for everything."

"Me too" Cody says

Randy smiles "its cool" After shaking their hands he looks away. "So you guys staying to watch the game?" They nod "Well you can sit with us." Randy walks up to where Adam and Kelly were sitting, Cody and Even followed him.

**ooo**

The people cheered as Justin scored the wining point and the buzzer goes off. They run onto the field screaming. The coach gets covered in gatorade, Justin gets lift in the air, and John watches his friends.

John then sees Randy walking toward them. He runs over to him and hugs him. Lifting him up in the air and spinning him around. He stops and sets him down. Smiling as he rests his forehead against his younger lovers. "Hey you"

Randy's arms go around his neck. "Hey to you too and congratulations."

"Thank you" John kisses Randy "I love you Randy Orton."

Randy smiles "I love you John Cena."

The people continued to scream and shout like they just won the championship, but they didn't. John didn't care though. He had the love of his life back and he wasn't going to let him go this time.

**THE END**

**Well that's it. Thank you for all the reviews and support. I love you all.**

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXo**

**HOTT4WWE**

**REVIEWS**


End file.
